A large part of the traffic load in future wireless communication systems is expected to originate from indoor users, for example from users in office buildings, cafés, shopping malls etc. Providing the indoor users with high bit-rate and spectrally efficient communication from outdoor base stations is challenging due to the penetration loss that is experienced by signals propagating through building walls. One way of enhancing the indoor coverage is to deploy an indoor radio base station (RBS) and connect it to a distributed antenna system (DAS) where a discrete set of antennas located indoors and close to the users are used for providing coverage.
The amount of wireless traffic within e.g. a building or a train station deploying such DAS varies over time, and may be more intense at certain locations within the DAS coverage, while being low at others. For instance, at lunch time the traffic load may be very high at food courts located within the DAS coverage while being much lower at office spaces. Such dynamic changes of traffic load may be easy enough to predict, but hard to adapt to in terms of capacity and throughput. It would be desirable to increase the throughput of an indoor communication system and to meet the varying capacity need within such system.